


Silent Treatment

by princess_mouse



Category: Falling in Reverse
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Silent Treatment, Why Did I Write This?, kiss and make up, minor mention of other characters if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: Jacky gives Ryan the silent treatment.





	Silent Treatment

Jacky looked unimpressed.

He looked up from his guitar with a death glare. The kind of glare that made Ryan back away and turn off his phone. He was suddenly aware that he crossed the line with the younger man.

The metronome clicked loudly in the bus and Jacky resumed his practicing. He didn’t say anything only provided that one angry look. He had always been a man of few words and he was now in a bad mood. He wanted to scream at Ryan or better yet give him a love tap back. He only had so many places to hide on the bus without Ryan finding and filming him. His fingered danced across the frets in calculated time. He wasn’t going to let the antics of his boyfriend ruin his practice time. He put all his anger into his playing and ignored everything Ryan said.

“Do you want some tea?” Ryan offered an hour later. He stood in the small kitchenette making himself something to eat when he chanced a look over to his boyfriend. He didn’t receive an answer or any acknowledgment for that matter. Ryan’s heart sunk in his chest at the realization that Jacky was giving him the silent treatment. He set to work making a cup of tea as a peace offering. English Breakfast Tea with a little milk and a Digestive cookie on the side. He approached with caution and placed the tea and biscuit on the table near Jacky then went back to eat his sad excuse of a salad.

The silent treatment continued into the evening when Ronnie suggested they all watch a movie. Ron and Derek were slightly confused when Jacky wedged himself between the two of them instead of curling up in Ryan’s lap. No one asked. They all knew better than to get involved in one of Jacky and Ryan’s quarrels. Ronnie noticed Jacky’s severe case of resting bitch face and Ryan’s frown, he wanted to tell them to grow up but that would only further the fight and get him involved. Their silence was beginning to make the movie awkward and everyone looked forward to retreating to their bunks as soon as Jurassic Park was over.

Ryan stayed seated on the couch and waited till Jacky was in the bunk area before getting up. His bunk was directing under his boyfriend’s which would add to the awkwardness. He allowed Jacky some time then decided he needed to go to bed. He could hardly keep his eyes open and he was stifling yawns. The curtain was drawn over Jacky’s bunk and Ryan could imagine him curled up on his side hugging his extra pillow to his chest as he drifted off.

He wanted to crawl into Jacky’s bunk, whisper his apology in his boyfriend’s ear, and promise to stop making Vines of him. He knew that he needed to stop shoving his phone in Jacky’s face and sharing the constant teasing with the world. Ryan tended to forget that his boyfriend was younger than him. He forgot sometimes that Jacky was quiet because he was sensitive, and his emotions were simply happy, sad, or mad. He also forgot that his actions had consequences which usually led to his boyfriend’s feelings being hurt or worse the silent treatment.

What usually started out as harmless teasing between couples would quickly escalate into Jacky scowling at him and walking away. Ryan allowed him time to cool off before they sat down and talked. They had the ability to fix their problems but most of the time it was because of the phone. Ryan had a collection of pictures and videos he took of Jacky because he loved him. It was purely out of the goodness of his heart that he wanted to remember Jacky in certain ways; other times he stupidly needed to follow his boyfriend around posting  those videos and photos onto Instagram or Vine documenting his loving torment.

Ryan lay awake in his bunk trying to devise the perfect plan when it hit him. Well Jacky’s limp arm hanging in front of his open curtain inspired him. He reached out and took the tattooed hand in his, above he heard a soft mumble from Jacky.

‘I love you.’ Ryan traced onto Jacky’s palm with his right index finger. He traced slowly so the message would sink in. This was a game Jacky taught him, the younger man would trace doodles with his finger onto Ryan’s back till he guessed what it was. Over their two-year relationship they kept playing this game of drawing, and spelling out messages to each other. Jacky didn’t wake up or withdraw his hand, so Ryan continued.

‘I was a jerk.’

‘Forgive me.’

Ryan’s finger kept spelling out all the things he wanted Jacky to know. He watched his boyfriend’s fingers twitch in response and he remained asleep.

‘I miss you.’

Jacky’s hand tightened around his after the last message and Ryan linked their finger. His arm was going to be severely cramped in the morning from being raised on this angle, but he would willingly suffer if it meant he could hold Jacky’s hand. There was a light pull made by the arm above and Ryan shifted closer to the edge of his bunk. Another light jerk of his arm upwards was a subtle enough hint that Jacky was awake.

Ryan wiggled his fingers free of Jacky’s grip and crawled out of his bunk. He could hear Jacky shuffling in his bunk to make some room. The bunks weren’t exactly meant for two people especially two people between 5’10 and 6’0 feet tall. Ryan always found a way to tuck himself up close against Jacky without squishing him against the wall. He was never the most graceful about sneaking into Jacky’s bunk and he swore a blue streak as he struggled to get the curtain aside and climb in.

“Close the curtain,” Jacky whispered.

Ryan lay comfortably on his back and pulled the curtain closed. Beside him Jacky snuggled against his side and linked their fingers again.

“Are you talking to me now?”

The Englishman laughed lightly and pecked a kiss to Ryan’s cheek. “Did you mean it? When you said you missed me,” Jacky asked. His breath was warm on Ryan’s face.

“I missed your voice and smile the most. I can be a real pain in the ass sometimes and I deserved you giving me the silent treatment today. I shouldn’t have slapped you while you were practicing. I also kept shoving my phone in your face when I know you don’t like that. I’m really am sorry Jacky,” Ryan said giving his boyfriend a squeeze.

Jacky considered his words and inside he felt that warm bubbly feeling he only got when he was with Ryan. He wanted to be mad, but that emotion melted away when he awoke to messages being traced into his palm. Ryan meant well even if sometimes he got a little irritating. Jacky knew he had habits that bothered Ryan like his constant need to practice or not sharing his food. Their fights were short lived, and it seemed pointless to stay mad. “You made some really good tea earlier,” Jacky said sincerely.

Ryan was giddy with excitement that Jacky accepted his peace offering.

“I forgive you but next time you love tap me while I’m practicing I’ll give you a smack back,” Jacky lightly teased.

The older man rolled onto his side, so he could rest his forehead against his boyfriend’s. It was a small affectionate gesture that allowed Ryan to kiss Jacky’s nose and cheeks easily.

“Next time I have my phone in your face you can break it.”

Jacky’s face started to hurt from the grin that was pulling at the sides of his mouth. Ryan’s feather light kisses made him feel euphoric and dizzy, but he had enough sense to give his boyfriend the answer he deserved.

“It’s a deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a Ryan/Jacky story kicking about my mind a lot lately! Here is one of them completed! 
> 
> If you liked this story hit the kudos button <3


End file.
